This invention relates to a drying apparatus for preparing products of the type of lyophilized products, or controlling the moisture content and particle size thereof.
Known are drying apparatuses which comprise essentially a vertical axis cylindrical body connected at the top to a hot air delivery intended for introducing air tangentially into the body such as to create, inside the body, an air vortex wherein the suspension or acqueous solution of the product to be dried is atomized: said body has at the bottom an air suction duct and a door for withdrawing the dried products. Such conventional drying apparatuses are quite effective but have drawbacks related to the fact that it is impossible to regulate the hot air tangential velocity values, the size of the passage ports for the dried product, and the height at which the suspension to be dried becomes atomized: on the other hand, it has been ascertained that to be able to effectively treat different products, it is necessary indeed to control or adjust the cited parameters.